


The Gulf

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Homesickness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You still Brahms about your home near the Gulf of Mexico
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 31





	The Gulf

It was the rain that made you think about it. About home. It was just a thought that had spread into a pained feeling of homesickness. You sat by the window, watching the rain for a while, remembering your life before you came here.

The sudden shift in your mood wasn’t lost on Brahms. He walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on top of your head. He smiled when you rested your hands on top of his, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of your touch. 

“I miss home.” You said softly. 

He pressed his mask against the back of your head in his version of a kiss. “Where did you live again?”

“I told you.” You nudged your elbow into his tummy, giggling softly when he dramatically folded as if you’d jabbed him really hard.

He chuckled, straightening back up and putting his chin back on its resting place. “I forgot, I’m sorry.”

“I guess I’ll forgive you this once.” You chuckled, turning your head back to grin at him. “I lived by the Gulf of Mexico.”

“What was it like?” He asked, swaying back and forth slightly. 

You pondered exactly where to start for a moment, Brahms patiently waiting while holding you, and the sound of the rain relaxing you. It was funny, you were getting less homesick now that your Brahms was holding you. The pain from homesickness was turning into you wanting to tell Brahms about the outside world.

“The air smells salty.” You finally said.

“That doesn’t sound real.” He replied.

Laughing, you turned in his arms, poking his chest. “That is totally real! The air smells salty. And it is such an amazing smell, I miss it a lot.” You rested your cheek on his chest, smiling to yourself. “In a lot of places where tourism is high, the seagulls are so used to people that they’ll fly right up to you and catch breadcrumbs right out of the air. Or steal your food if you have fries.”

“Now this sounds scary.” Brahms joked.

Biting back another laugh, you looked up at him. “It’s beautiful there. The ocean is so blue, and on days when it’s raining like this, I think it was even prettier, in a powerful kind of way. The beach feels so tropical, and walking in the sand feels amazing on your bare feet. Well, if the sand isn’t too hot.”

Brahms ran his hand through your hair as you talked, silently admiring how your eyes lit up as you talked about your home. This place did sound amazing, because it helped make someone as amazing as you.

“I’d love to see it.” He murmured.

“I’ll take you there someday.” You smiled. “I think you could use a nice walk on the beach.”

“And getting attacked by seagulls?” He smirked.

Rolling your eyes, you grinned. “They probably won’t attack you.”

“You’ll have to protect me if they do.” He pressed his mask to your forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around you once again. 

“Oh, I will if it comes to that.” You hugged him back just as tightly. “I’d really love it if you went there with me someday.”

He nodded to himself, pulling back. “I’m getting better at leaving the house, so, we will. I want to see it.”

Getting on tiptoes, you kissed his mask. “Thank you, Brahmsy.”


End file.
